protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Estão mentindo-nos sobre os Piratas da Somália
Lopo Vasconcelos Quem imaginaria que em 2009, os governos do mundo declarariam uma nova Guerra aos Piratas? No instante em que você lê esse artigo, a Marinha Real Inglesa – e navios de mais 12 nações, dos EUA à China – navega rumo aos mares da Somália, para capturar homens que ainda vemos como vilões de pantomima, com papagaio no ombro. Mais algumas horas e estarão bombardeando navios e, em seguida, perseguirão os piratas em terra, na terra de um dos países mais miseráveis do planeta. Por trás dessa estranha história de fantasia, há um escândalo muito real e jamais contado. Os miseráveis que os governos "ocidentais" estão rotulando como "uma das maiores ameaças do nosso tempo" têm uma história extraordinária a contar - e, se não têm toda a razão, têm pelo menos muita razão. Os piratas jamais foram exactamente o que pensamos que fossem. Na "era de ouro dos piratas" - de 1650 a 1730 - o governo britânico criou, como recurso de propaganda, a imagem do pirata selvagem, sem propósito, o Barba Azul que ainda sobrevive. Muita gente sempre soube disso e muitos sempre suspeitaram da farsa: afinal, os piratas foram muitas vezes salvos das galés, nos braços de multidões que os defendiam e apoiavam. Porquê? O que os pobres sabiam, que nunca soubemos? O que viam, que nós não vemos? Em seu livro Villans Of All Nations, o historiador Marcus Rediker começa a revelar segredos muito importantes. Se você fosse mercador ou marinheiro empregado nos navios mercantes naqueles dias - se vivesse nas docas do East End de Londres, se fosse jovem e vivesse faminto - você fatalmente acabaria embarcado num inferno flutuante, de grandes velas. Teria de trabalhar sem descanso, sempre faminto e sem dormir. E, se rebelasse, lá estavam o todo-poderoso comandante e seu chicote [ing. the Cat O' Nine Tails, lit. "o Gato de nove rabos"]. Se você insistisse, era a prancha e os tubarões. E ao final de meses ou anos dessa vida, seu salário quase sempre lhe era roubado. Os piratas foram os primeiros que se rebelaram contra esse mundo. Amotinavam-se nos navios e acabaram por criar um modo diferente de trabalhar nos mares do mundo. com os motins, conseguiam apropriar-se dos navios; depois, os piratas elegiam seus capitães e comandantes, e todas as decisões eram tomadas colectivamente; e aboliram a tortura. Os butins eram partilhados entre todos, solução que, nas palavras, foi "um dos planos mais igualitários para distribuição de recursos que havia em todo o mundo, no século 18". Acolhiam a bordo, como iguais, muitos escravos africanos foragidos. Os piratas mostraram “muito claramente – e muito subversivamente – que os navios não precisavam ser comandados com opressão e brutalidade, como fazia a Marinha Real Inglesa.” Por isso eram vistos como heróis românticos, embora sempre fossem ladrões improdutivos. As palavras de um pirata cuja voz perde-se no tempo, um jovem inglês chamado William Scott, volta a ecoar hoje, nessa pirataria new age que está em todas as televisões e jornais do planeta. Pouco antes de ser enforcado em Charleston, Carolina do Sul, Scott disse: “ O que fiz, fiz para não morrer. Não encontrei outra saída, além da pirataria, para sobreviver”. ... O governo da Somália entrou em colapso em 1991. Nove milhões de somalianos passam fome desde então. E todos e tudo o que há de pior no mundo ocidental rapidamente viu, nessa desgraça, a oportunidade para assaltar o país e roubar de lá o que houvesse. Ao mesmo tempo, viram nos mares da Somália o local ideal onde jogar todo o lixo nuclear do planeta. Exactamente isso: lixo atómico. Mal o governo se desfez (e os ricos partiram), começaram a aparecer misteriosos navios europeus no litoral da Somália, que jogavam ao mar contentores e barris enormes. A população do litoral começou a adoecer. No começo, erupções de pele, náuseas e bebés malformados. Então, com o tsunami de 2005, centenas de barris enferrujados e com vazamentos apareceram em diferentes pontos do litoral. Muita gente apresentou sintomas de contaminação por radiação e houve 300 mortes. Quem conta é Ahmedou Ould-Abdallah, enviado da ONU à Somália: “Alguém está jogando lixo atómico no litoral da Somália. E chumbo e metais pesados, cádmio, mercúrio, encontram-se praticamente todos.” Parte do que se pode rastrear leva directamente a hospitais e indústrias europeias que, ao que tudo indica, entrega os resíduos tóxicos à Máfia, que se encarrega de “descarrega-los” e cobra barato. Quando perguntei a Ould-Abdallah o que os governos europeus estariam fazendo para combater esse “negócio”, ele suspirou: “Nada. Não há nem descontaminação, nem compensação nem prevenção”. Ao mesmo tempo, outros navios europeus vivem de pilhar os mares da Somália, atacando uma das suas principais riquezas: pescado. A Europa já destruiu seus stocks naturais de pescado pela super-exploração e, agora está super-explorando os mares da Somália. A cada ano, saem de lá mais de 300 milhões de Atum, camarão e lagosta; são roubados anualmente, por pesqueiros ilegais. Os pescadores locais tradicionais passam fome. Mohammed Hussein, pescador que vive em Marka, cidade a 100 Kilómetros ao sul de Mogadishu, declarou à Agência Reuters: “Se nada for feito, acabarão com todo o pescado de todo o litoral da Somália”. Esse é o contexto do qual nasceram os “piratas” somalianos. São pescadores somalianos, que capturam barcos, como tentativa de assustar e dissuadir os grandes pesqueiros; ou, pelo menos como meio de extrair deles alguma espécie de compensação. Os somalianos chamam-se “Guarda Costeira Voluntária da Somália”. A maioria dos somalianos os conhecem sob essa designação. [Matéria importante sobre isso, em The Armada is not a solution”.] Pesquisa divulgada pelo site somaliano independente WardheerNews informa que 70% dos somalianos aprovam firmemente a pirataria como forma de defesa nacional”. Claro que nada justifica a prática de fazer reféns. Claro, também, que há gangsters misturados nessa luta – por exemplo, os que assaltaram os carregamentos de comida do World Food Programme. Mas em entrevista por telefone, um dos lideres dos piratas, Segule Ali disse: “Não somos bandidos do mar. Bandidos do mar são os pesqueiros clandestinos que saqueiam nosso peixe.” William Scott entenderia perfeitamente. Porque os europeus supõem que os somalianos deveriam deixer-se matar de fome passivamente pelas praias, afogados no lixo tóxico europeu, e assistir passivamente os pesqueiros europeus (entre outros) que pescam o peixe que, depois, os europeus comem elegantemente nos restaurantes de Londres, Paris ou Roma? A Europa nada fez, por muito tempo. Mas quando alguns pescadores reagiram e intrometeram-se no caminho pelo qual passa 20% do petróleo do mundo... imediatamente a Europa despachou para lá os seus navios de guerra. A história da guerra contra a pirataria em 2009 está muito mais claramente narrada por outro pirata, que viveu e morreu no século 4 aC. Foi preso e levado à presença de Alexandre, o Grande, que lhe perguntou “o que pretendia, fazendo-se de senhor dos mares.” O pirata riu e respondeu: “O mesmo que você, fazendo-se senhor das terras; mas, porque meu navio é pequeno, sou chamado ladrão; e você, que comanda uma grande frota, é chamado de imperador. ”Hoje, outra vez, a grande frota europeia lança-se ao mar, rumo à Somália – mas... quem é o ladrão? Categoria:Escritos de Lopo Vasconcelos